Kissin Ways
by Pink Lolita Tsukiyomi Tenshi
Summary: A redo of a part in COG when clary walked in on Jace kisssing someone esle. It's something I would had done myself. LoL R


Ok heres the thing i love writing and i would be mad if someone thought they could do better than me at wrting my own book but in this case i just want to say"Cassandra Clare i am not trying to be mean or rude or just plain stupid. I am a big fan and I would never do anything stupid like that!"

**Chapter 1-  
**(This chapter is about the part in City Of Glass where Clary finds Jace kissing some girl in his room at the end of chapter 5-"A Problem Of Memory" The first Paragragh is straght from the book just to help get you in the right way.)

She threw the door open. The room seemed to be a sort of library, the walls lined with books. It was brightly lit, light stearming though a tall picture window. In the middle of the room stood Jace. He wasn't alone-not by a long shot. There was a dark haried girl with him, a girl Clary has never seen before, and the two of them were locked together in a passionate embrace.

Clary started to feel a bit dizzy but she stood her ground. Finally Jace and the other girl pulled apart and look to Clary with her eyes filled with mix emotions.  
"I'm just going to close my eyes...close the door... and open it again and act like...this never happened...ok?", Clary said as she did as she said.  
When she shut the door before she could even open the door again she fell to her feet and colsaps onto the floor hitting her head on the door. And fell into a deep sleep.  
**MEANWHILE-  
**Jace runs to the door and opens it to see Clary on the floor with Max sitting next to her.  
"What happened Max?", Jace asked.  
"I don't know. She just passed out after leaving the room.", Max repled.  
"Damn it Clary", Jace said under his breath.  
Jace picked up Clary and carried her into the Library like room and layed her out on a couch inside.  
Clary starts to see things in her dreams. She saw Alec, Izzy, and Max then she saw Jace, standing across what seem to be a dance floor or ballroom.  
_Damn this dream again.  
_But it wasn't the same as before, when she saw Jace was trying to get her to dance with him she refused. But instend of dissapearing he moved across the room and asked the dark haired girl from before to dance and she aceppted. They dance around and around they seemed so happy but Clary was feeling regert again. Feeling it from refusing him yet again but this time he found someone esle to dance with. _What if this is whats really happening?_ She ran away from the ballroom. She didnt know where she running but just wanted to get away from that picture. _Anything but that I don't want someone to take my place. Not in his heart please anything but this. Please not this.  
_All the sudden Clary fell into a dark hole that appeared in the floor and found herself at a door that looked just like the one of the library. She felt the knob. _Is this the same room as before? What if it is?  
_Her hand turned the knob without her command and pushed the door open to the gradren on her birthday that one night.  
(A/N: Remember in City Of Bones when Jace and Clary went to the gradren for her brithday.)  
She saw what happened that night but instend of Jace kissing her, he was kissing that dark haired girl!  
"Nooo! That's not right! That was me! It is me!", Clary yelled out loud but no one heared her.  
"He can't replace me!", Clary yelled.  
The image melted away as Clary fell to the floor with tears in her eyes.  
_"Is that what you think Clarissa? That Jace is replacing you?",_ a voice said so divine and with so much qusetion in her voice._  
"Well is it?",_ the voice asked again.  
"Why do you ask me? In fact what do you care?", Clary asked in angery now.  
"_I just wanted to help as all Clarissa. Now tell me what it is that makes you so scaried."  
"_ I don't know."  
"_Yes you do otherwise you wouldnt have been crying."  
_"Well I yes...I guess feel a little replaced"  
"_ Your such a smart girl so i don't think you need my help as much as you may think. You see Clarissa, when theres a battle withern yourself you think that the mind is the most reasonable so you side with it but deep down you know that your heart is calling out to you right?"  
_" Yes i guess."  
_"Don't guess my dear. You should know your own feelings. You were crying because you felt replaced and betrayed. So all this time you were pushing him away when he was reaching out to you. That regert that you have is because your fighting your own heart. Your letting your mind win in this battle."  
_" Thats not true. Jace is my brother and I know that. I excepted it too.", Clary knew what the voice was saying. That she was right. But how could she help it.  
_" I know you have and thats whats hurting you. When in a battle the heart always wins my dear. No matter how hard the battle is. The heart along with desire are two powerful things because they can make people even shadowhunters feel things, make them do things and as a women we don't get in so fast to our desire. Which makes our inner battles so hard. Your heart is telling you that you have a strong feeling in your heart for Jace and your trying to push it away Clarissa."  
_" But what could that strong feeling be? I'm not in love with my own brother. I can't be its so...so...so unnartuel to be." Clary finally said it. The truth that lurked around in her mind.  
_" Clarissa it's only unnatruel as you call it because your making it that way. Like i said if you let your mind win your heart will always feel regert. But if you let your heart win you will be blissful but thats up to you to make that choice.", _The voice finshed and dissapeared.  
Into thin air the voice was gone.  
What is she talking about? Clary was starting to feel dizzy again and fell to the ground she was standing on. She tryed to stand up but she couldnt, she felt stuck to the ground, like the earth's gravity was pushing down on her. Then everything went blank and dark.

Clary eyes started to move a little. She was trying to wake up herself. She was starting to forget her dream but the words of the voice still chained to her memory: "-_if you let your mind win your heart will always feel regert. But if you let your heart win you will be blissful but thats up to you to make that choice."  
_Clary pushed herself to not think to hard about it as she tryed to sit up. She noiced that she was in a room. Not the library but a bedroom this time. It was dark outside. I must have sleeped for a long time. She look around and saw Jace sitting in chair sleep next to the bed. She never seem him sleep before so it shocked her for a moment but then she remember she was mad at him. Then Jace started to wake up she noiced but she just got up and walked to the window. She thought of a plan.  
"What are you doing Clary?", Jace asked.  
"Sit back down I want to talk to you."  
"Who are you talking to sir? Me?", Clary asked nicely trying to set her plan into action.  
"Clary is you name isn't it?", Jace asked scrasticly.  
"I don't remember. Is it?"  
"Please tell your joking Clary. Do you remember me?", Jace asked as he walked over to Clary.  
Clary turned to Jace and looked him in the eyes. She stared for a moment and said," Oh yes I do remember something."  
"What is it?"  
Suddenly a hard punch to his face came and knock off onto his feet.  
"I remembered that I was suppose to give you that.", Clary said after she punched the shit out of him.

**Hey I'm Saka-Chan, the author, I just want to say please vote in my poll. I would like to know which story to start, also please r+r!**


End file.
